Ein Tag im Leben des Severus Snape
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Wie sieht wohl ein Tag des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts aus? Müßt ihr schon selbst lesen. Gesagt sei nur, so ein Tag kann sehr, sehr lang werden :
1. Chapter 1

1. Raus aus den Federn

Nein, nicht schon wieder! Er war wach. Warum mußte dieser Tag immer wieder kommen? Jedes Jahr versuchte er einfach den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nie. Mürrisch sah Severus Snape aus dem Fenster, es schneite noch immer, wie es seit zwei Tagen unaufhörlich schneite. Eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen, er mochte den Schnee. Schnee brachte Ruhe, Frieden, Schnee hatte etwas Reines an sich. Aber nicht heute, heute nervte ihn alles und jeder, das wußte er jetzt schon.

Seufzend stand er auf, vorsichtig ein Bein nach dem anderen aus dem Bett schwingend, blieb auf der Kante sitzen und überlegte einen Moment. Was kam jetzt? Ach ja, Frühstück mit Albus. Prima, wunderbar. So sehr er ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit dem Direktor in dessen Privaträumen auch genoß, heute nicht. Heute wollte er seine Ruhe. Aber natürlich, die war ihm nicht vergönnt. Wenn er nicht binnen der nächsten halben Stunde bei Albus auf der Matte stand, stand dieser bei ihm, das wußte er. Also tappte er mürrisch ins Bad, duschte schnell und machte sich fertig. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd, schwarzer Gehrock, perfekt. Nur keine gute Laune aufkommen lassen, alles, nur das nicht. Er war schlecht gelaunt und das sollten die anderen auch merken, damit sie erst gar nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihm mit ihrer nervenden, aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit auf den Geist zu gehen.

Auf den Gängen lief er hin und wieder einigen Schülern über den Weg, die jedoch sicherheitshalber einen großen Bogen um ihn machten. Perfekt, sollten sie ihn nur alle in Ruhe lassen. Aber um die Schüler machte er sich auch gar keine Sorgen, das Problem waren die Lehrer. Die fühlten ich nämlich in der Pflicht heute besonders freundlich zu ihm zu sein, von wegen besonders, überhaupt freundlich zu sein, denn das waren sie ja eigentlich nie. Er wußte, daß er im Kollegium nicht sonderlich beliebt war, nein, das war untertrieben. Die Kollegen mieden ihn, er mied die Kollegen. Perfekt. Wenn er nur an McGonagall dachte, begann sein Magen schon zu rumoren. Diese Frau verstand einfach nichts von Quidditch und versuchte dann auch noch mit ihm darüber zu debattieren, so was unsinniges. Verstand sich von selbst, daß er am Ende immer Recht behielt. Früher oder später gab Minerva es ja doch immer auf, ihn zu provozieren war nicht einfach. 

Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm jetzt doch ein flüchtiges Lächeln, gut, daß das keiner sah. Severus Snape lächelte nicht, niemals. Zumindest nicht, wenn es jemand sehen konnte. Na schön, bei Albus, aber das war ja auch etwas anderes. Albus wollte ja IHN sehen, die anderen sahen immer nur Severus Snape, den dunklen Tränkemeister, den Todesser. IHN sahen sie nie, weil er es sie nicht mehr sehen ließ. Es hatte ihm zuviel Leid und Kummer gebracht, das hatte er abgestellt. Nur bei Albus, da ging das nicht, da war es aber auch nicht nötig.

Seufzend erreichte er den Wasserspeier, nannte ihm da Paßwort und ging dann hoch in Dumbledores Büro. Wie jeden Samstag erwartete ihn der Direktor schon am gedeckten Frühstückstisch, begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einer kurzen Umarmung. "Severus, schön, daß du schon da bist."  
"Albus."  
"Setz dich, setz dich, Tee oder Kaffe?"  
"Tee", antwortete Severus schmunzelnd, es war doch jede Woche dasselbe. Eine kleine Beständigkeit in ihrem sonst so unbeständigen Leben, eine Sicherheit an die sie sich klammern konnten, die sich nicht änderte. 

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, schwiegen und genossen das ruhige Frühstück, weit weg von der Großen Halle. Severus mochte diese Massenversammlungen zu den Mahlzeiten nicht, blieb ihnen fern so weit es ihm irgend möglich war. Meist ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, vor allem, da Albus darauf bestand, daß sich auch der Tränkemeister an diesen beteiligte. Manchmal konnte der alte Zauberer halt verflixt stur sein.

"Nun Severus, wie war die Woche?"  
"Wie immer, willst du eine Statistik? Longbottom hat keinen Kessel geschmolzen und es ist auch ausnahmsweise nichts explodiert, du hast recht, wenn ich´s mir recht überlege, war das eine angenehme Woche."  
Dumbledore schmunzelte in seinen Bart, er hatte da was anderes gehört. "So, und wieviele Punkte hat Gryffindor verloren?"  
Nun lächelte auch Severus. "Weiß nicht genau, zwischen 90 und 110, hab nicht so recht mitgezählt."  
"Tatsächlich, und warum haben sie die verloren?"  
"Weil Unfähigkeit meines Erachtens nicht belohnt gehört, oder bis du da anderer Ansicht?"  
"Nein, nein, ich mische mich da auch nicht ein, Minerva meinte nur, ich solle mir dir darüber sprechen, das habe ich hiermit getan."  
"Das hast du."  
Wieder entstand ein Moment des Schweigens, der abermals von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde.  
"Severus, ich weiß, du willst das jetzt nicht hören, aber ich muß es doch erwähnen."  
Severus stöhnte und überlegte rasch, was er Potter in dieser Woche alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wofür er wieviele Punkte abgezogen hatte und welchen Schülern er welche Strafarbeit oder Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte. Dabei stellte er fest, es war eine ganze Menge.  
"Ich höre Albus..."  
Dumbledore schmunzelte bei dem genervten Tonfall seines Tränkemeisters erneut, "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

"Danke Albus", war Severus´ einzige, kühle Erwiderung auf die Wünsche des Direktors.   
Doch Dumbledore wußte, daß er das Zucken um die Mundwinkel seines Tränkemeisters durchaus als dankbares Lächeln interpretieren konnte. ´Er hat das Lachen tatsächlich schon fast verlernt, bei Merlin, wieso mußte ich ihm das antun?´, ein schmerzlicher Ruck ging durch den Direktor, als seine Gedanken damit wieder beim Ende des Trimagischen Turniers vor einigen Monaten ankamen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, er hatte Severus zurückschicken müssen, ´nein´, verbesserte er sich im Gedanken, ´du hast ihm die Wahl gelassen, du hast ihn nur gebeten es zu tun, er hätte nein sagen können´. Bei dieser Überlegung allerdings schüttelte der alte Zauberer wütend über sich selbst den Kopf. ´Nein, er hatte keine Wahl, er hatte nie eine, rede dir das nur nicht ein Albus´.

Severus hatte die Veränderung in Albus Mienenspiel durchaus wahrgenommen und er wußte sie zu deuten. "Alles in Ordnung Albus?"  
"Oh", Dumbledore hob den Kopf und lächelte, als der Lehrer in ansprach. "natürlich Severus, ich war nur – im Gedanken. Schön, was hast du heute noch vor?"  
Schmunzelnd griff Severus nach einer weiteren Tasse Tee und sah den alten Zauberer an, wobei seine Augen schelmisch aufblitzten. "Wieso fragst du?"  
Albus konnte sich ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen, wußte er doch zu gut, was in diesem Moment wohl in Severus Kopf vor sich ging. "Keine Sorge mein Junge, von Überraschungspartys und Ähnlichem sind die Kollegen denke ich kuriert."  
"Dann ist es ja gut.", erwiderte Snape. Allerdings hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet, nachdem er im letzten Jahr einfach verschwunden war, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, daß seine Kollegen auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen waren, eine "Party" für ihn zu schmeißen. Wäre es nicht nur aus Pflichtbewußtsein heraus geschehen, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar freuen können. Doch er wußte es nun einmal besser. Also hatte er diese "Party" wieder verlassen, sobald er einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Raums der Wünsche gesetzt hatte und war auch erst zwei Tage später – am Sonntag Abend – wieder aufgetaucht.

Albus nickte bedächtig. "Nun?"  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch keine Planung, was das Wochenende betrifft. Vermutlich werde ich nach Hogsmeade gehen um noch einige Zutaten für den Bronchen-Heil-Trank zu besorgen, der geht Madame Pomfrey so langsam aus."  
"Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich würde auch mal wieder im Honigtopf vorbei sehen."  
Severus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, Dumbledore und sein Honigtopf, ja, dieses Vergnügen konnte er dem Direktor natürlich nicht vorenthalten.  
"Du kannst tun, was immer dir beliebt", entgegnete er schulterzuckend, fügte dann jedoch lächelnd hinzu, "und es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleitest."


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Feuer im Kamin, ein schönes Glas Weißwein, ein gutes Buch und einen bequemen Sessel, was brauchte der Mensch mehr zum Glück? Severus ließ sich entspannt zurück sinken, sein Buch lag auf seinen Beinen, bereit sein Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. Genüßlich nippte er noch einmal an dem hervorragenden Wein. Albus hatte sich zumindest ein kleines Geschenk nun doch nicht verkneifen können. Natürlich war er dem Direktor dankbar für diese kleine Geste, die ihm doch sehr viel bedeutete. Rasch sah er auf die Uhr, er hatte noch ganze zwei Stunden, bevor er mit Albus nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte, die würde er zu nutzen wissen.

So stellte er das Glas ab, nahm sein Buch zur Hand und schlug es erwartungsvoll auf. Allerdings kam er gerade dazu die ersten beiden Seiten zu lesen, als vom Kamin her eine Stimme zu ihm vordrang.  
"Severus, sind Sie da?", hörte er Madame Pomfrey fragen.  
Stöhnend schlug er sein Buch zu, und sah genervt in die Flammen. "Natürlich Madame Pomfrey, was gibt es denn?"  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie den Trank schon fertig haben?"  
"Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich kann zwar zaubern, aber ohne die nötigen Zutaten ist es auch mir nicht möglich den Trank innerhalb von", er sah kurz zur Uhr, "innerhalb von 14 Stunden zu brauen Madame Pomfrey."  
"Oh, habe ich Ihnen das tatsächlich erst gestern gesagt? Wann meinen Sie denn..."  
"Ich werde heute Mittag die nötigen Zutaten besorgen und dann gleich mit dem Brauen beginnen, keine Sorge.", seufzte der Tränkemeister genervt.  
"Natürlich, ich wußte doch, daß ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann. Schönen Tag dann noch."  
"Sicher, den werde ich unter Garantie haben." 

Er trank noch einen Schluck von dem Wein, nahm wieder sein Buch, atmete tief durch und begann dann wieder zu lesen. Diese mal dauerte es auch ganze zehn Minuten, bevor er von einem heftigen Pochen gegen die Tür aus seiner Lektüre gerissen wurde. Kurz schloß er die Augen, schluckte und legte das Buch zurück. "Ja?"  
"Sir, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?"  
Severus seufzte, konnten diese Gören ihn nicht einmal am Samstag in Ruhe lassen? Nein, natürlich nicht und die neunmalkluge Granger schon gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie Entzugserscheinungen, wenn sie ihn mal einen Tag nicht löchern konnte.

Mißmutig öffnete er die Tür und mußte sich nicht einmal Mühe geben dabei wütend auszusehen. "Was gibt es Miss Granger?"  
"Sir, ich wollte Sie frage, ob..."  
Severus seufzte, konnte nicht einmal ein Schüler in ganzen, vollständigen und klaren Sätzen mit ihm sprechen? Dann würde er vielleicht nicht immer ganz so genervt reagieren, wie er es jetzt tat.  
"Ja Granger? Was wollten Sie?"  
"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir ein Buch ausleihen könnten. In der Bibliothek finde ich ´Zaubertränke im Wandel der Zeit´ nicht und ich..."  
Der Tränkemeister wartete gar nicht, bis die junge Frau den Satz beendet hatte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, marschierte zum Bücherregal und nahm zielsicher ein Buch heraus, mit welchem er dann zurück zur Tür ging, wo Hermine noch immer erwartungsvoll stand.  
Bei dem Glitzern, das plötzlich in ihren Augen aufkam, mußte selbst Severus sich beherrschen um nicht zu schmunzeln. Selbstverständlich gelang ihm dies wie immer perfekt.  
"Hier Granger, ich erspare mir bei Ihnen die üblichen Hinweise auf die Behandlung eines Buches."  
Hermine nickte eifrig und nahm das Buch mit dem braunen Ledereinband fast ehrfürchtig in die Hände. Da ihr Blick nun gänzlich auf dieses gerichtet war, erlaubte sich Severus doch ein Lächeln.   
"Danke Sir."  
"Jetzt verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie mir meine Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten schlug der Lehrer die Tür zu und atmete genervt ein und aus. Bisher war es ein grandioser Tag für ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

So nahm er zum dritten Mal Anlauf. Ob er es heute noch schaffen würde, zumindest ein Kapitel durchzulesen? So recht mochte er ja nicht daran glauben. Aber, es war alles ruhig. Niemand klopfte, niemand rief, und Granger war schon seit fünf Minuten weg. Tatsächlich, es schien bergauf zu gehen. Weitere zehn Minuten später hatte er es dann endlich geschafft, das erste Kapitel war durch. Eine wahre Glanzleistung. Es hätte den Tag retten können wenn nicht, ja, wenn es nicht schon wieder an seiner Tür geklopft hätte. Aber was nutzte es, sich aufzuregen, das machte nur graue Haare und würde ohnehin nichts ändern. Da vor dieser Tür stand jemand und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn mit seiner Gegenwart zu beglücken. Also schön, wieder aufstehen, wieder zur Tür laufen, wieder öffnen.

Och nö, nicht das auch noch! Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich niemand anderes als dieser verlauste Bettvorleger von einem Werwolf und grinste ihn auch noch dämlich an. "Was?", bellte er den braunhaarigen Mann an in der Hoffnung, dieser würde sich abgeschreckt umdrehen und die Flucht ergreifen. Zu dumm, Lupin grinste sogar noch.  
"Hallo Severus, kann ich kurz hereinkommen?", kaum war die letzte Silbe verklungen, drängte sich Remus Lupin auch schon an dem Tränkemeister vorbei und betrat dessen Privatraum, wo er dann - ihn immer noch dämlich angrinsend – stehen blieb.  
"Severus, ich wollte dir..."  
"Sagen Sie es nicht Lupin, ich warne Sie", brachte der Professor knurrend hervor, was jeden Schüler – und auch die meisten seiner Kollegen – in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Lupin jedoch anscheinend nicht.  
"Warum mußt du immer so stur sein? Ich wollte doch nur..."  
"Nein, jetzt raus hier, wenn Sie nichts Vernünftiges zu sagen haben, aber das wäre ja auch das erste Mal, daß ich das dann erleben dürfte."  
"Aber, ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt!", wehrte der Werwolf verwirrt ab.  
"Scheint noch mein Glückstag zu werden.", preßte Severus hervor, hielt die Tür weiterhin einladend auf und bedeutete Lupin, daß er erwartete, daß dieser durch eben jene zu verschwinden hatte.  
Seufzend zuckte der ehemalige Lehrer mit den Schultern. "Na schön, na schön, dann werde ich eben gehen und dir nicht alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen, ganz wie du es willst."  
Noch bevor Severus wirklich böse werden konnte, war Remus dann aber auch schon grinsend verschwunden. Wieder schlug der Professor die Tür zu. ´So langsam gebe ich die Hoffnung auf, jemals meine Ruhe zu bekommen. Ich muß Albus unbedingt fragen, wer diesen Kerl überhaupt nach Hogwarts gelassen hat.´, überlegte er dann brummend und beschloß, seine Taktik zu ändern.

Er würde ja doch nicht mehr dazu kommen zu lesen oder sonst etwas zu tun, offenbar hatte ja jemand einen Wettkampf in Hogwarts eingeläutet unter dem Motto ´wer bringt Snape als erstes zum durchdrehen´, daß die sich alle so abmühten eben dies zu erreichen. So rieb er sich genervt die Augen, bei Merlin, es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, verließ seine Räume, belegte sie sorgfältig mit einigen Verschlußzaubern, und begab sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Da er diese Räumlichkeiten für gewöhnlich nach Kräften mied, würde ihn hier sicher keiner suchen.


End file.
